


Reason to Believe

by killerweasel



Series: Friends in Low Places [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: How Sandalphon and Asmodeus met (mentioned in the last section)
Relationships: Sandalphon/Asmodeus (Good Omens)
Series: Friends in Low Places [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Reason to Believe

Title: Reason to Believe  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Sandalphon, Asmodeus  
Pairings: Sandalphon/Asmodeus  
Word Count: 745  
Rating: PG  
A/N: Pre-series.  
Summary: How Sandalphon and Asmodeus met (mentioned in the last section)

Sandalphon collapsed on the ground, clutching his shredded arm against his chest. He crawled forward, trying to put as much distance between himself and Leviathan as possible. He could hear her shrieking in pain from the lake behind him. If he could concentrate, he'd miracle himself away. The venom coursing through his veins was making it impossible to think straight. Everything hurt. He was afraid to look at his arm.

He'd barely made it a few feet when he felt a powerful demonic presence behind him. Closing his eyes, he waited to be finished off. Instead, a gentle hand came to rest between his shoulders, sending a bit of healing energy through his system. "Please. I need help."

"I will take you somewhere safe, Archangel."

Sandalphon blacked out.

\---

When he woke up, everything hurt, and he was in a soft bed. He'd been stripped to the waist. Sandalphon turned his bad arm slowly, gasping in horror at the blackened and twisted flesh. The venom had damaged skin and the wounds were oozing. He flexed his fingers, they hurt, but they still moved.

"Ah, Archangel. I wasn't sure if you would wake. You've been unconscious for two days. I've been cleansing the damage to your arm and slowly flushing out Leviathan's poison." The demon crossed the room to stand next to the bed. "You are in one of my personal chambers. You are safe here. I give you my word."

"Who are you?"

"Asmodeus, one of the Princes of Hell."

"Sandalphon." He whimpered as a fresh round of pain went through his arm. "Just kill me. Make it stop." Sandalphon's good hand closed around Asmodeus' wrist, squeezing hard enough to make the bones ache. "Please."

Asmodeus placed a cool, wet cloth on Sandalphon's head. "No, I think not, Archangel. You will survive this." He painted an ointment on the worst of the bite, making Sandalphon cry out. "The swelling is going down as the venom is draining from your body. I will not let this kill you."

"Why? Why are you helping me? We're enemies." Breathing hard, he sank back against the pillows.

"Are we? I've never met you before, unless you count pre-Fall. You didn't cast me down, nor have you ever come up against me since I became who and what I am." Asmodeus sat down on the bed next to Sandalphon. "You don't have to stay here. I can make arrangements to have you returned to Heaven. They should be able to heal your injuries, perhaps even better than I can."

The thought of returning to Heaven, having been almost killed by one of the Princes of Hell and then saved by another, sent a chill down Sandalphon's spine. They would always look at him differently, treat him differently. "Once I'm healed, you'll just let me leave? You won't keep me here as a prisoner or a slave?"

Asmodeus raised an eyebrow. "You have never been a prisoner. As for being a slave, if that's something you're into or would like to try, well, I'm open to all sorts of things." He laughed at the look on Sandalphon's face. "I am very good with a whip."

"Are you flirting with me?" Sandalphon laughed weakly. "I must be hallucinating."

"Why?"

"Because you're you and I'm... me. Have you seen you?" He made a gesture. "You're better looking than Gabriel and you're a demon! You've got gorgeous gecko eyes."

Leaning in closer, Asmodeus brought his lips to Sandalphon's ear. "I'm the Prince of Lust, Archangel. You should see me when I'm really making an effort." His teeth closed gently around Sandalphon's earlobe, fangs coming very close to puncturing flesh, before letting go. "Oh, the things we could do when you're feeling better. If you wish. I'm not the type of demon to force myself on others, unless that's what they like." He sat back, placing his hand on Sandalphon's cheek. "You should not be ashamed of your corporation, Archangel. It suits you and you wear it well."

"I..."

"It's a shame no one has ever told you that before." He traced a clawed finger along Sandalphon's throat. "You should rest. Once the venom is out of your system, I will be able to heal you properly. I've been in contact with a friend of mine who knows a thing or two about healing angels. He's been very helpful."

"Could you stay here and talk to me until I fall asleep?"

"For you, Archangel, anything."


End file.
